Currently, the United States Navy uses standard connectors on fiber optic connector interfaces. These connectors, as well as other connectors, are difficult to inspect and clean, especially in an operational (fleet maintenance environment). Current proposals to fix this issue include a physical contact array connector and noncontact connectors. Neither types of connectors are designed for maintainability or meet U.S. Navy and Department of Defense interoperability needs.